Kim Family
by fanboyHAE
Summary: Tak ada satu pun yang tau penyebab kebakaran di istana milik keluarga Kim yang sangat mewah itu, rekan – rekan saya dan saya telah melakukan beberapa penyelidikan yang terbaik yang bisa kami lakukan. Tapi yang hanya kami temukan adalah bahwa api dimulai dari jarak yang jauh melalui refraksi dan konvergensi cahaya. Dan dalam beberapa saat, rumah sudah habis di bakar oleh api. HIATUS


Disebuah Hutan yang jauh dari keramaian orang – orang yang berlalu lintang. Bukit hijau sepanjang penglihatan yang terpampang jelas, bunga – bunga tumbuh subur dan mekar, menambah keindahan musim semi yang sedang berlangsung. Disana hiduplah peri kecil yang bahagia bersama teman-temannya. Mereka bernyanyi bersama, ber—senandung bersama dengan berbagai lagu. Menyanyikan lagu musim semi sepanjang hari, tanpa sedikitpun beban yang mengganggu. Di hutan mereka bermain dengan kelinci – kelinci kecil sepanjang hari— But...

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>MY NAM IS JUNG YUNHO<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Saya minta maaf karena ini bukan seperti cerita yang kalian inginkan. Cerita yang akan kalian baca akan sangat mengerikan. Jika membaca sebuah cerita dengan peri yang hidup bahagia, saya rasa masih banyak tempat duduk kosong di perpustakaan umum. Namun jika anda suka cerita cerdas, dan cukup tertarik dengan anak-anak yatim, kebakaran yang mencurigakan, lintah pemakan daging, makanan italia dan organisasi rahasia, maka tinggal–lah. Saat saya menyelusuri setiap satu dari anak – anak menyedihkan dari keluarga Kim. Nama saya Jung Yunho. Dan itu adalah tugas sedih saya untuk menuliskan cerita tentang kisah ini.

Kim Jaejoong, yang tertua diantara yang lain, laki – laki, 16 tahun, penemu terbaik di usianya yang masih muda. Keluarga–nya juga mengatakan dia mampu menciptakan sesuatu ketika rambutnya yang agak panjang diikat kebelakang dalam pita. Di sekitarnya, barang tak berguna selalu saja ditinggalkan dan dibuang begitu saja. Tapi tidak dengan Jaejoong. Dia selalu tau ada sesuatu dibalik semua itu. Sesuatu yang ia ubah dengan berbagai mode dengan peralatan apapun, hampir setiap kesempatan. Dan tak ada satu pun yang dapat meragukan kemampuannya. Tak ada satu pun yang tidak menyukai penemuannya.

Saudara selanjutnya. Seorang anak laki – laki bernama Kim Junsu, anak tengah, pecinta buku. Atau lebih tepatnya adalah hal – hal yang ia pelajari dari buku – buku. Orang tua Junsu mempunyai perpustakan yang sangat besar dengan berbagai judul buku di rumah mereka. Setiap ruangan yang penuh dengan ribuan buku, di hampir setiap subjek. Dan tak ada yang jauh di sukai Junsu dari pada menghabiskan sepanjang sore dengan mengisi kepalanya dengan isi – isi buku. Dan segala sesuatu yang ia baca selalu diingatnya.

Kibum, yang termuda dari mereka semua, memiliki kemampuan yang berbeda. Dia suka sekali meng—gigit dan mempunyai empat gigi yang sangat tajam. Hanya sedikit, sangat sedikit, benda yang tidak dapat digigit dan dinikmatinya. Kibu, dengan usia sekarang yang seharusnya memang belum mengerti apa – apa mengenai pembicaraan orang dewasa, yang dianggap tak mengerti apa – apa malahan, namum itu salah, ia selalu mengerti apa yang orang lain bicarakan namun ia menanggapinya dengan gayanya sendiri. Serangkaian jeritan yang err — sulit di mengerti dan diartikan. Sebagai contoh : 'Da da'. Yang mungkin berarti "Lihat itu, sosok misterius muncul dari kabut". Atau mungkin "Buat apa seorang pengacara seperti Mister Choi berjalan dengan susah payah di tempat yang seluruhnya berlapisi pasir hanya untuk menemukan kami di pantai ini?"

.

"_Anak-anak, aku takut aku harus memberi tahu kalian suatu peristiwa yang sangat disayangkan, Aku sangat sangat sangat menyesal, sangat tak enak hati dan meyesal dengan mengatakan ini, tetapi – orang tua kalian.. Orang tua kalian meninggal dalam bara api yang berhasil menghancurkan seluruh bagian rumah kalian"_

.

Jika kau pernah kehilangan seseorang yang sangat penting bagi mu, maka kau akan tahu bagaimana dan apa yang sedang ketiga bocah dari keluarga Kim itu rasakan. Dan jika kamu belum, kau tidak mungkin akan membayangkannya.

.

.

Tak ada satu pun yang tau penyebab kebakaran di istana milik keluarga Kim yang sangat mewah itu, rekan – rekan saya dan saya telah melakukan beberapa penyelidikan yang terbaik yang bisa kami lakukan. Tapi yang hanya kami temukan adalah bahwa api dimulai dari jarak yang jauh melalui refraksi dan konvergensi cahaya. Dan dalam beberapa saat, rumah sudah habis di bakar oleh api.

Dan dari misteri dari mana api ber—asal, misteri lain mulai terungkap didepan mata anak-anak itu. Setiap keluarga memeliki rahasia yang pintu kirinya belum pernah dibuka. Tapi seperti Kibum yang menyadari, penemuan terkecil apapun akan membuat pikirannya tergunjang dengan berbagai pertanyaan, 'Apa yang tersembunyi ini adalah sebuah teropong yang berada di meja kerja ayahnya?'. Dan di sana ada rahasia yang belum terungkap mengenai kehidupan orang tua mereka? Pertanyaan apakah kalian takut mungkin tidak akan pernah terjawab.

Sama seperti saat ini, anak-anak keluarga Kim akan tetap menjadi anak-anak dari keluarga Kim. Tak ada yang berubah untuk saat ini, kecuali hilangnya kebahagiaan mereka mulai sekarang.

Aku mencoba memperingatkan kalian.

.

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

* * *

><p>Satu Fic kembali saya Publish. Bagaimana pendapat kalian mengenai Fic ini. Oya, sebelumnya Fic ini ter-inspirasi dari sebuah film berjudul <strong>Lemony Snicket. <strong>So, jalan cerita Fic ini kedepannya akan sedikit banyak sama dengan cerita di Filmnya. Namun saya buat dalam versi saya sendiri.

REVIEW please ^o^.

NO FLAME PLEASE!

* * *

><p>REPUBLISH!<p>

FF ini ada keanehan(?). Entah kenapa aku juga kurang tau #ditimpuk. FF ini ga bisa di buka pas kemarin aku chek .

SO Saya Publish ulang dah u,u


End file.
